guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Troubled Keeper
Overview Summary # Speak to Keeper Jinyssa when all members of your party are ready to defend the Gate of Torment. # Defend the Gate of Torment from the attacking demon army. X of 3 attack groups remain. # Keeper Jinyssa must survive the battle. # See Keeper Jinyssa for your reward. Obtained from :Keeper Jinyssa in Gate of Torment. Requirements :Breaking the Broken Reward :* 4000 XP :* 400 gold :* 100 Lightbringer Points :* Inscribed Secret Dialogue (Keeper Jinyssa) :"Master The Forgotten Keepers fight valiantly day after day to hold back the armies of Abaddon, and it is a battle we are quickly losing. I just received a report that demons have breached our outer defenses. Will you take up arms again and defend this last bastion of resistance?" :Accept Quest: The enemy of my enemy is my tormented friend. :Reject Quest: The enemy of my enemy is my friend... except when that enemy is an unstoppable demon army. Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Keeper Jinyssa) :"Prepare your souls, mortals! The demons approach!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Keeper Jinyssa) :"The first wave has fallen, but the battle is not yet won!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Keeper Jinyssa) :"None shall pass! Demons, that is." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Keeper Jinyssa) :"The last of the invaders has fallen. We live to fight another day within this prison. How...wonderful." Reward Dialogue :"The demons will be back, and in greater numbers. But in the present, we Forgotten offer you what little we have to your assistance, though I regret to say it will not help you...Abaddon grows stronger with each passing moment. If someone does not defeat him your reality will slowly fade like a sorrowful memory...." Walkthrough * Upon accepting the quest, you will be teleported to a new region where the Gates of Torment is empty of everyone except you and some Forgotten defenders (3 Mesmers and a Monk to the southwest, 3 Necromancers and a Monk to the northeast, and two Monks, 1 Elementalist and Keeper Jinyssa, a Mesmer, in the center). After 60 seconds the first wave of demons attacks from the front and from the back. The quest says that you must defeat 3 groups of defenders, however...each group contains two waves of enemies from each side. This gives a total of 12 small groups of enemies. The makeup of the waves seems consistent. ** Wave 1 *** Group 1, West : 6 total : 3 Rain of Terror, 2 Margonite Executioner, 1 Margonite Bowmaster *** Group 1, East : 6 total : 3 Rain of Terror, 2 Margonite Cleric, 1 Margonite Executioner *** Group 2, West : 6 total : 3 Rain of Terror, 2 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Seer *** Group 2, East : 6 total : 3 Scythe of Chaos, 2 Margonite Ascendant, 1 Margonite Executioner ** Wave 2 *** Group 3, West : 7 total : 3 Arm of Insanity, 2 Margonite Executioner, 1 Margonite Bowmaster, 1 Margonite Cleric *** Group 3, East : 8 total : 3 Arm of Insanity, 2 Margonite Seer, 2 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Warlock *** Group 4, West : 6 total : 3 Arm of Insanity, 2 Margonite Bowmaster, 1 Margonite Ascendant *** Group 4, East : 6 total : 2 Herald of Nightmares, 2 Margonite Warlock, 1 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Ascendant ** Wave 3 *** Group 5, West : 8 total : 3 Blade of Corruption, 2 Margonite Executioner, 2 Margonite Reaper, 1 Margonite Bowmaster *** Group 5, East : 8 total : 3 Blade of Corruption, 2 Margonite Ascendant, 1 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Warlock, 1 Margonite Cleric *** Group 6, West : 8 total : 3 Blade of Corruption, 2 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Ascendant, 1 Margonite Warlock, 1 Margonite Seer *** Group 6, East : 8 total : 3 Word of Madness, 1 Margonite Sorcerer, 1 Margonite Ascendant, 1 Margonite Warlock, 1 Margonite Cleric * Keeper Jinyssa will become an ally. If she dies you fail the quest, and without protection she will die quickly. Because she is an ally, NPC healers generally don't target her, therefore you need a human healer in the party whose main job is to keep Keeper Jinyssa alive. * The quest can be soloed though. Flag your henchmen to the west, slightly ahead of the forgotten. Make sure your henchmen on their own make up a fairly balanced group, and of course include a healer. Position them ahead of the forgotten as the forgotten will heal the henchmen, but not the other way around. This will keep the forgotten alive longer. Manually flag your heroes ahead of the forgotten like the henchmen. It can be a good idea to bring lots of AoE effects since the enemies tend to clump together. A minion master is also recommended. When the waves come, your henchmen, along with the forgotten should be able to hold one front, though will most likely not kill the enemy as quickly as you on the other front. There is plenty of time between waves, so when your side is clear, go help your henchmen. The second wave is a bit tougher, and your henchmen may start to die. They should hold off the enemy long enough for you to clear your front and then move over to assist. When the second wave is down, the western front may be in bad shape. Then you shift positions. Ideally, all the forgotten on the eastern front should still be alive, and together with your henchmen they should be able to hold out against the third wave. It is up to you to guard the western front now. You should back up to the second line of defense, but keep a good distance ahead of Jinyssa to make sure you get hit instead of him. The two groups in the last wave have a very different composition. One is made up almost entirely of healers, while the other is damage dealers. Make sure you keep them seperate and take out the damage dealers first. Notes * After completion of this quest, you will be able to talk to the keeper right away to get your reward before waiting to return to town. However, if you forget to take the reward, you are still able to get it after you are warped back to town. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests